Misstep Tangent
by whitem
Summary: An alternate ending, sort of, to "Oh No! Yono!" One-Shot.


Another Plot Bunny bit, and bit hard. This one-shot is the result.

I would like to thank those that I was talking with on Chat last night, it really helped me to figure out a key part of the story. You know who you are…

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any of the characters involved in this, and no monkeys were harmed in the writing of this story.

Misstep Tangent

Hana continued to dance and weave around the face of the Monkey Temple, making Yono miss with his energy blasts, and the young girl never once knew that she was in any kind of danger. Her dance to The Flippies had been perfect, and then suddenly the unthinkable happened. Towards the end of the song, Hana's foot slipped on a miniscule edge that wasn't any smaller than the others she had been using for footholds, and Yono the Destroyer took advantage of the situation.

If Hana had not slipped at that point, the next blast from Yono would have missed her as all the other shots had, but this time it caught the toddlers heel, making her yelp out in pain, and fall from the temple. She was about 75 feet from the ground. A healthy and aware World Saving Super Ninja Baby might have landed with a controlled leap no problem, but Hana was now hurt, and she spun out of control as she fell with a thud to the ground. She never once screamed out in fear as she fell.

Ron could only look on in horror while his little sister plummeted to the ground, as he was still wrapped in stone monkeys, unable to move. He stared at her lifeless little body for only a moment with tears welling, but none fell. A maelstrom of emotions coursed through Ron's mind, and then in an instant, something snapped inside Ronald Stoppable... He closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Sensei, Rufus, and Kim are all now stone... This whacked out monkey here has just killed my little sister... If I ever needed my Monkey Power, I really need it now."

...x x x x...

Yono the Destroyer laughed loud and hard. He had won. "You can see now that Yono the Destroyer will conquer all! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Monkey Fist smiled his evil little smile, placed his hands behind his back in typical British fashion, and with a sneer on his lips casually stepped up into Ron's face just as he opened his eyes. The Yono stood two steps back and slightly to the left of Fist.

A low chuckle escaped from the self-proclaimed Monkey Master's throat. "Ronald Stoppable... The Pretender… Wielder of an inferior copy of the power that I possess. What you have inside you is the only thing that has kept you alive, boy. But it doesn't matter now that I have control of the Ultimate Power…" A hairy hand indicated the diminutive monkey that stood behind him, "The Yono."

"So now that you have all this power, what do you intend to do with it?" Ron asked.

"Why take over the world, of course. What else does one do with Ultimate Power?"

"Ultimately fail?" Ron deadpanned, which only infuriated the half man-half monkey.

"You..." Monkey fist growled and pointed a crooked finger at the mid-section of Ron, "Will die. Middleton will be destroyed, the world will be mine, and there is nothing that either you or your stoned 'Girlfriend' can do about it!" His voice raised almost an entire octave near the end of his rant.

"So it looks like the order of things is this..." Fist counted the items off on his fingers. "First I kill you and take what little power you have, destroy that backwards town you call Middleton, and then the world will be mine for the taking. The only question is..." Fist turned towards The Yono, "What do we destroy after Middleton?"

"Cleveland." The Yono said without blinking.

"Why Cleveland?" Both Ron and Fist asked at the same time, which made the two stare daggers at each other.

The Yono shrugged. "Have to start somewhere."

"No matter..." Fist said, turning back to Ron who was still wrapped in stone monkeys. "I'll now take back what you stole from me."

Monkey Fist reached out to Ron's head, the avatar of Yono on the back glowing with power. A sickly yellow pulse of energy enshrouded his hand as Fist approached Ron, who closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Just before the hand of Fist touched Ron's forehead, blue energies began to flow from the center of Ron's chest, and moved both up to his head and down to his feet, completely enveloping him and the stone monkeys. Fist looked mildly surprised at this, placed his hand on Ron's forehead, and was immediately thrown back into Yono with a force he didn't see. The same force that threw Monkey Fist back on his haunches also blew apart the stone monkeys, and pieces of stone peppered both Monkey Fist and Yono.

Ron hadn't noticed the blue energy around him, but he did see the result of Fist and Yono being thrown away from him. "Whoa…" He then looked at himself wondering if his MMP Mojo had finally come back, but he neither saw nor felt… anything.

Ron then looked around, taking in the situation surrounding him. He saw that Fist and the Yono were dazed, and nothing more. Then his eyes landed on the stone form of Kim, and hatred towards both Fist and Yono began to seep into Ron's consciousness. He looked around some more, and saw that both Sensei and Rufus were stone as well, and that Yori was hurt, sitting against a large portion of destroyed building, her eyes closed.

Then he saw Hana. The toddlers little body was unmoving. "No…" He muttered under his breath, and then turned back towards Fist and The Yono just as they stood shakily and started to dust themselves off. Hatred now burned inside Ron Stoppable's heart. He had an immense sadness inside him for the passing of his sister, and that Sensei, Rufus, and Kim might be stone forever, but grief was something that would come later. Right now he wanted…

_Do not give in to hatred Stoppable-San._ Ron heard inside his head.

"Sensei?" Ron mouthed and looked over at the stone figure of his teacher.

_Remember the lesson on Power and Control?_

"Without Control, Power is nothing." Ron said under his breath along with the voice of Sensei.

As always with the case of Ron, he didn't place that lesson with the situation concerning himself, instead he looked at The Yono and Fist, and made a different conclusion.

"The Yono is Power, and Fist is Control. If I take out Fist, there is no Yono."

_That is true Stoppable-San, but I was not referring to…_

"I got this Sensei. I know what to do." Ron said, interrupting his teacher's words. He strode up to Monkey Fist just as the monkey-man regained all his faculties from being thrown back wards about ten feet.

Ron looked Fist right in the eye, and Fist muttered two words. "Bring it."

Ron swung his fist wildly, intent on taking Monkey Fist out with a single punch, but Fist just ducked and kicked Ron in the stomach, sending him backwards tripping over Kim's stone body. He rolled out of the way as Monkey Fist leaped over her stone form and slammed his fist into the ground where Ron's head would have been.

Quickly righting himself before Fist could attack again, Ron was able to get into a defensive posture and block the next strike. _Control._ Ron heard again in Sensei's voice.

"I know that!" Ron hissed to himself as he continued to back up, blocking all hits from Monkey Fist, except for one, which caught him on the side of the face knocking his head sideways. Instead of pressing his attack, Fist stopped, waiting to see what Ron would do after being struck.

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _It's MY control that Sensei was talking about._ With a small amount of effort, Ron was able to push out all thoughts of Kim and the others. He turned his eyes back to Fist, who stood with a menacing scowl on his face.

Ron closed his eyes, brought his hands up in front him, and balled one hand into a fist. He then wrapped the other around his own fist, closed his eyes, and bowed to his opponent. The motion triggered Monkey Fist to do the same, then Ron attacked with a leg sweep which Fist jumped over. As Fist came down intent on a counter attack, he didn't have a chance as Ron's fist connected with his jaw in an uppercut that flipped the monkey-man into the air and onto his back, out cold.

Ron then looked up and saw The Yono standing with his mouth agape at what just occurred. He closed his mouth, placed his hands back inside his sleeves and said, "You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now, as agreed, he will find his destiny following the path of… The Yono!"

The diminutive monkey disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and at the same time, another flash of yellow encased the unconscious form of Monkey Fist. In a matter of seconds, all damage inflicted on the temple from when The Yono was blasting at Hana was returned back to it's original state.

Kim, Sensei, and Rufus turned back to normal in a puff of smoke, and Ron ran towards his girlfriend, embracing her in a lip lock. Ron broke the kiss and held Kim close, tears falling from his cheeks. "Hana…" He said into Kim's hair. He was happy that Kim, Sensei and Rufus were OK, but…

Then Ron heard a small voice behind him that he thought he would never hear again, saying one word… "Brother!"

The End…

With this Plot Bunny out of the way, I can now work on existing stories…


End file.
